Trainers and Merchants (Alb)
Quest Start: Veteran Guard Quest Finish: Old Man Other NPCs: Miraveth Leads To: Saying Hello (Alb) Quest Text Veteran Guard says, "Welcome, young Heretic. You look a bit out of breath! What business brings you to our village? (Press enter to activate chat mode, then type 'warn' and press enter again to say the word 'warn' aloud to the Guard)" #1 Tell the Veteran Guard that you were sent to warn him about the attack on the tower. To do so, left-click the Guard to target him, then press Enter. Type the word 'warn', and then press enter again. You raise to level 2! You are awarded 51 experience! Veteran Guard says, "Yes - I can see there's something going on over there. I assumed it was a training exercise. I commend your bravery, *class*. You show great promise, and you've already grown in experience. Perhaps its time for you to visit a trainer so that you can sharpen your skills. You can find the trainers somewhere in the village." #3 It's time to pay a visit to your class trainer and learn how to raise your skills. The trainers can be found in town and will have a quest to explain the different specs to you. Right-click on the trainer that matches your character's class. #0 Return to the Veteran Guard at the entrance to the village and right-click on him. Veteran Guard says, "Finished with your training, then? Good! You have served your realm ably this day, and so you shall be rewarded!" Veteran Guard says, "Here is some coin. There's a merchant named Miraveth standing next to the well just behind me, and she has a cloak for sale that will suit you nicely. Come and see me when you're done speaking to Miraveth." #5 The guard has given you some coins and directed you to speak to the town merchant, who you can find standing beside the well in the center of the village. Go and right-click on the merchant now. #6 Purchase the cloak that Miraveth has for sale. To do so, left-click on the cloak to select it, then click on the 'Buy' button at the bottom of the store window. #7 Open your inventory by pressing the inventory key, then left-click on Miraveth's Cloak to pick it up with your mouse cursor. Drop the cloak onto your character portrait to put it on. #8 Sell the invader's medallion to Miraveth. Right-click Miraveth to open a store window and your inventory. Left-click the medallion in your inventory to select it, then click on the 'Sell' button in the store window (To get another, kill an invader) #9 Return to the Veteran Guard at the entrance to the village, and right-click on him to begin a conversation. Veteran Guard says, "Well, my friend, I think it is safe to say you are no longer in need of training. It has been an honor, and I hope you will consider staying around to assist the town further in its time of need. Speak to the old man if you have more questions. If you ever wish to leave this place, speak with the Channeler here in town. They can send you to the capital at anytime." #10 Your basic training is complete. Speak with the Old Man by the bridge to continue on. You can also speak to the Channeler if you wish to leave this area now. Category:Quest Category:Albion Category:Holtham Category:Constantine's Sound